Silver
by Passionate Angel229
Summary: Serena's looking for her long lost friend Dawn Summers. They find each other, but unexpected events happen and the truth is revealed.............. TO BE CONTINUED


Dawn stood outside the huge doors of 'The Crown Arcade' and chewed her lip nervously. She was supposed to meet her old friend who was here and she was completely nervous; they had been like sisters, Buffy even thought so. The whole crew had come with her, but she wanted to do this by herself. They would meet her here later and she couldn't. She slowly took a seep breath and walked into the arcade.

The first thing Andrew saw were long legs glide into the arcade; her stance welcoming yet defensive. He knew not to mess with this one. Her feet were covered in knee high black boots, tight fitting leather pants, silver corset top, silver crescent moon necklace, bright red lips, stunning blue eyes, shoulder length hair and her shoulders were wrapped in a floor length leather duster. She was beautiful, and as he looked around, he noticed that he wasn't the only one who thought so. As he saw her look around the arcade curiously, he noticed her nervousness and chuckled slightly to himself; and suddenly felt her eyes fall upon him. Noticing the counter she strode towards him and smiled gently.

"Excuse me?" the sweet voice said, looking gently at Andrew.

"Yes miss?"

"I…I was just wondering if-" her introduction was cut short from the doors being open and a pack of five girls came in.

"Sere, why are we here? I though we were going shopping?" a girl with waist length hair asked the leading girl, who was looking curiously around the arcade.

"I'm meeting someone," the girl 'Sere' said.

"Well, you better hurry Serena," a girl with brown hair tied up in a ponytail said, taking a seat at their normal booth; the rest silently followed.

I noticed the stranger tense at Serena's name and looked confusedly at her. Before I knew it she was over there tapping Serena on the shoulder.

Dawn looked up at the mention of her long lost friend, and looked over at the girl. Bright blue eyes, weird hairstyle, blonde hair, that's gotta be her. Dawn sucked in another breath, forgot about the attendant, and walked directly over to the girl. Tapping her on her shoulder, she watched as the girl turned around. "Serena?"

"Dawn!" Serena gasped, jumping out of the booth and pulling the girl into a warm bear hug. "Oh my gosh! I was looking everywhere for you!" Serena screamed, drawing attention from everyone in the arcade.

"I missed you," Dawn whispered, tears forming in her eyes. She had forgotten how much Serena's hugs could heal.

"I missed you," Serena insisted, releasing the girl slightly to have a good look. She had missed her best friend, and couldn't believe she was here.

"Where have you been?"

"I'll tell you in a sec, let me introduce you," Serena smiled slyly, turning to the four confused girls at her booth. "This is Mina, Amy, Raye and Lita. You guys this is my long lost friend Dawn Summers," Serena smiled widely, seeing their eyes brighten in recognition. She had told them all about Dawn, and loved seeing their shocked faces.

"Ah, I see Sere's been telling you guys stuff about me," Dawn smiled kindly, waving at them all.

"Not too bad," Mina smiled, her eyes shone with happiness. "Oh, do you like chocolate shakes?"

"Sure," Dawn laughed, allowing herself to be pulled into the booth next to Serena.

"Andrew!" Lita yelled, making the attendant rush over to them.

"Yes Lita, hey Serena, Mina, Raye and Amy," Andrew smiled, waving at the girls.

"We'd like six chocolate milkshakes please," Lita beamed up at him. "Have you met our new friend Dawn?"

"No, I haven't had the pleasure," Andrew smiled kindly down at the girl, making her blush slightly.

"Nice to meet you," Dawn smiled, relaxing her muscles and leaning back into the chair.

"I'll have them here in a minute," Andrew bowed, rushing back over to the counter.

"He likes you," Raye stated, pointing directly towards Mina.

"He does not," Mina pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He does too," Serena stated, laughing along with the rest of the girls.

Dawn spent the rest of the day with the girls, laughing and talking in the arcade and she enjoyed herself immensely. Meeting Andrew was a bonus, knowing an arcade owner had its advantages; like getting to play arcade games for free. She never heard the footsteps of the others coming in the door.

"You have a good time luv?" a voice whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Aaaahhhh!" Dawn screamed, falling off the arcade seat only to find herself in the arms of the voice.

"Dawn, you okay!" Mina asked worriedly, never seeing the girl fall over before.

"I'm fine, just an asshole who scared me," Dawn muttered, dusting off her pants and glaring at the man who had caught her. "You could have given me a warning!"

"But I find you irresistible when you're angry luv," Spike pouted, sliding his arms around her slim waist and pulling her flush against him.

"Well, you still didn't have to scare me half to death," Dawn pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Would you like me to make it better?" Spike purred, leaning in close to her face; noticing her blush.

"Dawn, is this your boyfriend?" Raye asked, interrupting the moment.

"Yeah, you guys this is William," Dawn introduced, pointing to each of the five girls. "Will, this is Raye, Mina, Amy, Lita and Serena."

"Nice to meet you," all the girls said in unison.

"Nice to meet you to," Spike smiled, nodding politely. "But call me Spike, William is an ugly name."

"He's English," Mina squealed, jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Of course he is you stupid blonde," Raye snapped, making Mina stop the annoying jumping.

"You still haven't answered my question pet," Spike stated, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back to his chest; he then began to nuzzle her neck. Ignoring the arguing girls.

"I missed you," Dawn whispered shyly, smiling as she still noticed the girls arguing over Spike. "I think they like you," Dawn smiled, pointing to the fighting girls.

"Course they do," Spike boasted, lifting his head from her neck. "You know luv, I think we better go. Buffy and Faith are patrolling and Angel's out getting info, so we have the place to ourselves," Spike suggested, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Spike you are so strange," Dawn laughed, smacking him lightly on the shoulder.

"But you love me," Spike smiled, entwining his fingers with hers.

"Are you guys leaving?" Serena asked shyly, tilting her head to the side and looking curiously at them.

"I think we might," Dawn said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you coming back?"

"Why don't we meet you at the park luv, I'm sure Dawn would love to go for a walk in the park tomorrow," Spike suggested, seeing his love's distress over leaving this girl.

"That would be so cool!" Serena yelled, thrusting an arm up in the air and letting out a 'whoop whoop!'

"Keep it down Sere," Mina chided gently.

"Yea, meatball head, keep it down," Raye joked, using her old nickname.

"Shut up Raye," Serena stated, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at the priestess.

"Don't start," Lita warned, glaring at both the girls.

"Nice going Lita," a male voice stated behind Serena, making her jump fairly high in the air; the others just watched in amusement.

"Darien! Why did you do that!" Serena screamed, stomping her foot and glaring at the young man.

"Because, you're cute when you're angry," Darien stated, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Is this your boyfriend Sere?" Dawn asked curiously, looking Darien up and down. She was sure she had seen him before, but she couldn't place it.

"Yes, Darien meet Dawn Summers and her boyfriend Spike," Serena stated, smiling broadly up at the man who she was wrapped around.

"Nice to meet ya mate," Spike smiled, nodding his head; Dawn still firmly in his grasp.

"Nice to meet you too," Darien smiled, nodding in return and then turning his attention to Dawn. "Dawn Summers?"

"Hows it going?" Dawn smiled warmly, snuggling deeper into her boyfriends embrace.

"Good, you?"

"Great, we'll we better be off, but we'll meet you guys in the park tomorrow around noon," Dawn stated, waving the girls goodbye and then giving Spike a running race to the hotel.

Dawn and Spike were walking through the rose garden in the park and shooting water pistol at each other. Dawn was in her leather pants, white tank tee and just a white hoody over top, and she had some how managed to get Spike into black jeans, a tight fitting black top and just a red and black hoody; they looked completely opposite but together. Spike had tackled Dawn to the ground and started to kiss her when it happened; out of no where Spike was cut across his cheek and thrown off of Dawn.

"What the bloody hell!"

"On behalf of the Nega verse, give me your energy," a woman with long golden locks and wearing some kind of grey suit stated. Spike and Dawn just watched in bewilderment.

Serena had felt the attack and called the others, and now in their sailor costumes; they were running to the park. What she saw shocked her to the core; Dawn and Spike were facing off against Zoicite and the air seemed to ripple with power.

Dawn could feel the anger rise in her, as she watched this strange women taunt and tease them. Spike was growling low in his throat beside her and it slowly calmed her anger; but staring into the cold blue eyes of their attacker, something clicked. "Zoicite?"

"What?" eight voice repeated the question.

"Zoicite," Dawn repeated forcefully, stepping closer to the confused attacker. She no idea how that idea came to her but she felt drawn to the women.

"Luv-" but Spike stopped as soon as he saw her forehead and eyes. Her eyes shone bright silver and a golden crescent moon shone on her forehead.

"How can she be of the moon?" Sailor Venus asked all of the other scouts as they watched in awe; the girl they had just met was from their past lives and she seemed to have power.

"No idea Venus," Sailor Moon whispered in shock. She watched as Dawn walked towards Zoicite with her hand out-stretched.

"N….no," Zoicite whispered, shaking her head repeatedly and looking at the ground. "I...I have to go," Zoicite muttered, quickly disappearing in a flash of flower petals.

"Luv?" Spike asked, running over to Dawn and turning her to face him.


End file.
